


É Sempre Família...

by Amai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Daughters, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Jealous Isaac, M/M, Pisaac, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amai/pseuds/Amai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>É tudo sempre entre família. E todos querem um filhote. Mas só um ainda não tem.</p><p>(Adoção e Drama)</p><p>[Principalmente Pisaac.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	É Sempre Família...

Quando Isaac estava voltando para casa de Derek ele parou em sua corrida. Ele tinha ouvido ruídos e rosnados na floresta e decidiu por fim investigar. Quando ele chegou ele viu uma criança jogada no chão, meio transformada em lobisomem e com a boca no pescoço de um veado. O animal estava morto, mas a menina parecia não dar conta de comer. Apesar disso estava toda suja de sangue e dilacerava o animal.

Quando Isaac desceu da arvore a menina pareceu perceber sua presença e virou-se para ele, rosnando e mostrando os dentes. Isaac também rosnou, como Derek já tinha feito consigo, e a menina pareceu se acalmar ao saber que ele era um Beta e não um Omega. Ela voltou a sua forma humana e correu até as pernas de Isaac, abraçando-a. Isaac não sabia o que fazer e ligou para a primeira pessoa que se lembrava.

Quando eles escutaram o motor do jipe se aproximando a menina entrou em defesa, já começando a se transformar, mas Isaac disse para ela se acalmar. Stiles apareceu dentre as árvores, ofegante e com a roupa mal arrumada. Isaac riu e a menina ficou olhando para ele.

– Você cheira a sexo. – disse a ele quando o garoto estava perto.

– E-ei! – repreendeu, envergonhado – Quem é essa loba linda? – perguntou.

A menina estava rosnando para Stiles.

– Eu a encontrei na floresta. Ela é um Omega. – disse Isaac.

– Ei, eu sou Stiles! – disse – Sou do mesmo Pack que o Tio Isaac aqui. – disse e a menina ficou lhe olhando de lado – Você quer que eu te leve até o alfa?

A menina cresceu os olhos e olhou para Isaac, que sorriu para ela. A menina então balançou a cabeça e abraçou Stiles. O homem a pegou nos braços e ninou-a, elogiando como ela era uma loba bonitinha. Isaac, Stiles e a menina foram para o jipe e se dirigiram para o loft de Derek. Ela olhava pela janela, assustada com todas as pessoas, mas ficava fascinada com os prédios e as lojas.

Quando chegaram ao prédio, Stiles pegou-a no colo e a levou para o elevador. Sem querer, a menina abriu as garras quando o elevador se moveu, mas por sorte, não havia pegado em Stiles. Ele acalmou a menina e quando o elevador parou, Derek estava na porta, com os braços cruzados e a cara fechada. Ele olhou para a menina que estava se escondendo no pescoço de Stiles e olhou para os dois jovens.

– O que é isso? – ele perguntou.

– Eu a encontrei na floresta... – disse Isaac, brincando com a mão dela.

A menina se virou para encarar Derek e ela mostrou as presas, Derek mostrou seus olhos vermelhos e ela amuou de novo. Stiles passou com a menina pelos dois homens e foi para o banheiro com a garota. Quando Derek ficou encarando perplexo Stiles, Isaac entrou rindo e despindo-se do casaco, indo sentar-se ao lado de Peter.

Quando Derek voltou para dentro de casa, ele ouviu Stiles gritar por ele. O homem suspirou, olhando para seu tio e perguntando se eles podem terminar o almoço, Isaac assentiu animado e pegou seu celular. Ele digitou uma mensagem para Allison e pegou Peter pela mão, guiando seu companheiro para a cozinha. Derek foi ao socorro do seu parceiro, que já gritava por ele de novo. Derek subiu as escadas e encontrou uma menina em seu banheiro, toda cheia de bolhas e rindo histérica vendo Stiles ficar todo molhado tentando banhá-la na banheira.

Quando o alfa chegou, a menina parou na hora e Stiles reparou isso. Ele mandou que Derek fosse buscar o xampu novo que Stiles comprou e Derek se virou e saiu. A menina ficou olhando para a porte, receosa, mas Stiles logo falou com ela.

– Ele parece um lobo azedo agora, mas ele está derretendo por dentro. Acredite...

– Stiles... – a menina disse rouca, como se a voz não fosse usada ha muito tempo.

– E-ei, você fala! – disse animado.

Ela balançou a cabeça em afirmação e voltou a brincar contida com as bolhas.

– Vamos você pode fazer bagunça, ele não vai achar ruim... – disse Stiles, jogando água na cabeça dela.

A menina riu e arremessou água contra Stiles também, e então eles começaram uma guerra de bolhas. Isaac de lá de baixo sorriu e suspirou, enquanto cortava os vegetais. Peter se aproximou por trás e deu-lhe um beijo na nuca, dizendo para ele ir brincar com a menina. Os olhos dele brilharam e ele deu um rápido beijo no lobo mais velho, correndo para lá.

Derek chegou a porta só para encontrar os dois encharcados e rindo. Ele sorriu quando viu a menina tentar puxar Stiles para a banheira. Isaac se aproximou e ficou ao lado de Derek, e então os dois arteiros se viraram. Derek colocou o xampu ao lado da banheira, em seu apoio para copos, e Isaac pediu para ajudar. Ele se aproximou e começou a lavar o cabelo da menininha enquanto Stiles e Derek saíram do banheiro.

Depois que ela terminou de tomar banho, eles a vestiram com uma das blusas de Stiles e levaram-na para o andar de baixo. A menina assim que viu a mesa cheia de comida fez um grunhido de fome, e sua barriga fez um barulho alto.

– Venha, macaca. – disse Peter, terminando de colocar o purê na mesa – Suba logo e venha comer.

Stiles juntou as almofadas do sofá na cadeira para a menina dar pé e Isaac colocou-a sentada na mesa. Ela escorregou um pouco do assento improvisado, mas conseguiu se manter nele em segundos. Os outros três se sentaram e ela ficou olhando para eles colocando comida. Stiles fez um prato para a menina e ela ficou olhando, esperando pelo alfa comer primeiro. No entanto, a primeira pessoa a começar a comer foi Stiles. Ela olhou boquiaberta e se virou para Derek, que parecia não ligar para aquilo. Isaac porém, esperava para começar a comer.

– O que foi? Você não consegue comer? – Stiles perguntou.

– O alfa... – ela disse baixinho, olhando para a comida.

– Oh, isso! – disse Stiles, rindo – Não se preocupe, ele não liga para isso mais. Pode comer... – disse, sorrindo.

A menina olhou para Derek, que só comia ainda a salada e Derek olhou para a menina, interrogativo. Ela ficou encarando até que ele percebeu o que ela queria e disse que estava tudo bem. A menina então começou a comer rápido, agarrando a colher com arroz e levando-a para a boca. Todos olharam para a menina que comia feroz a comida no prato, até que Peter riu.

– Vá mais devagar, a comida não vai fugir... – disse.

A menina parou envergonhada e limpou a boca com um pedaço da blusa. Todos voltaram a comer pacientemente.

 

–o0o-

 

(Dois anos depois)

 

–Oh! Ela é tão fofa! – disse Allison – Meg e ela são tão fofinhas juntas... – a mãe disse vendo sua filha e a adotada de Derek e Stiles.

 

– Sim, completamente... – disse Erica, passando a mão em sua barriga – Eu não vejo a hora dos meus chegarem...

– Você já sabe quantos serão? – disse Allison animada

– Sim, gêmeos! – disse, assim que Lydia chegou.

Jackson estava atrás carregando um bebê no colo, ele estava vestido todo de azul e com um bico na boca, brincava com o nariz do pai e Jackson parecia gostar muito da criança.

– Isso é um horror! – disse Lydia – Dor de cabeça em dobro, Erica! – disse pesarosa. – Em dobro!

– Jackson é quem cuida da menina, você não deveria reclamar... – disse Allison rindo.

– Ah, mas eu não vejo a hora de ensinar os meus a morder e a correr pela floresta...

– Hahaha... – Allison riu alto.

Scott se aproximou, trazendo petiscos para as mães na mesa e eles ouviram Stiles gritando da casa: Megan e Alicia vão lavar as mãos já! As duas meninas saíram correndo para dentro da casa de Scott e correram para o banheiro. Uma moto estacionou na frente da casa e Derek anunciou a chegada de Peter e Isaac. O mais novo foi o primeiro a chegar, recebendo um abraço caloroso das duas crianças que foram correndo para o quintal.

Separam-se quando Peter passou por seu parceiro e as encarou sorrindo. Ambas fizeram língua para ele e correram para seus respectivos pais. Peter suspirou e Isaac riu, indo para dentro de casa. Encontrou Stiles lá terminando de colocar as bandejas em mãos e Isaac o ajudou. Derek estava na churrasqueira preparando a carne e ganhou a companhia de seu tio lá. Jackson levou a mala de mãe para a sala e trouxe a criança chorando para Lydia.

A loira pegou o menino no colo e tirou o seio para alimentá-lo. Meg e Alicia brincaram com o pé dele, mas Lydia as repreendeu. O filho da loira bateu as perninhas e ele acabou mordendo forte o seio da mãe com incomodo, não foi por maldade. Stiles e Derek colocaram-se na mesa reunidos, Peter e Isaac sentaram-se ao lado. A mesa redonda havia se tornado quadrada ha muito tempo e enquanto Megan ia ao colo de Scott, Alicia estava em seu lugar entre seus pais Derek e Stiles.

Vernon apareceu de dentro da casa com uma garrafa de cerveja e sentou-se ao lado de Erica, que estava emburrada com ele. Lydia entregou o filho a Jackson assim que terminou de amamentar e começou a alimentá-los juntos, dando comida para si e para o marido, que ninava a criança. Alicia ainda não comia antes de Derek, em sinal de respeito ao pai e alfa. Derek achava fofo que mesmo depois de dois anos ela ainda esteja com as mesmas manias.

 

–o0o-

 

(Três anos depois)

Duas gêmeas morenas e de cabelos cacheados estavam jogando no parque, sozinhos, quando a mãe apareceu para chamá-los. As crianças correram animadas para os braços de Erica, que pegou as duas no colo, cheirando-as. O carro estava estacionado e Boyd apareceu pegando a filha da esquerda no colo. A menina chiou o nome do pai quando ele a levou para o assento de crianças. A outra menina também fez o mesmo, mas elas acabaram quietinhas nos assentos.

– Né, mamãe... Quero ir à casa do Tio Isaac! – disse a da direita, Arrie.

– Eu quero ver a Tia Allison! – disse a da esquerda, Errin.

– Nós vamos à casa de Stiles hoje, mas nós podemos chamá-los, certo Vernon? – disse Erica.

– Eu suponho, seus maridos todos estão fora...

– Ótimo! Será uma festa do pijama! – disse para as meninas que gritaram no banco de trás cm a mãe.

Boyd sorriu e ligou o som, vendo Erica e as meninas começarem a cantar juntas as músicas. A condução até a casa de Derek foi rápida e sem demais conversas. Boyd informou que ele estava voltando para a empresa e que deveria passar a noite para buscá-las. Erica saiu do carro, retirando o cinto de segurança das meninas que correram para fora do carro. Trocaram um beijo e Erica desceu, indo para a porta de Stiles, Boyd foi embora.

A porta se abriu e as meninas pularam em Alicia, agarrando as pernas da menina. A garota resmungou algo e as crianças entraram para a sala. Ela deu um abraço em Erica e perguntou de Boyd. Erica respondeu que ele foi trabalhar e perguntou de Stiles, entrando finalmente na sala.

– Pai! – gritou Alicia – Tia Erica chegou!

– Erica, querida! – disse Stiles abraçando a mulher assim que terminou de secar a mão.

– Oh, Stiles! – ela devolveu – Onde está Allison?

– Ela está com Meg, parece que a menina teve já o seu primeiro período...

– O-oh! – disse, sorrindo. – Alicia não sabe sobre isso?

– Bem, eu tenho falado com ela sobre essas coisas, mas ela ficou chateada que mesmo sendo a mais velha a sua ainda não tenha descido.

– Pai, será que dá pra parar de falar sobre meu período menstrual com a tia Erica?! – ela gritou do quarto.

– Você ainda nem teve! – sussurrou.

– Não se preocupe querida! Ninguém melhor vai te explicar sobre isso... – Alicia apareceu na escada carrancuda, como se fosse um espelho de Derek – Ele já te contou que, quando ele era apaixonado pela Tia Lydia ele leu praticamente todo o livro sobre menstruação do hospital... – riu.

– Para que? – perguntou curiosa.

– Disfarce, querida! – disse Stiles – Mas isso é passado. Agora, vamos falar sobre...

– Megan chegou! – disse Alicia, correndo para a porta.

Stiles e Erica riram de Alicia receosa quando Megan chegou cabisbaixa e com os olhinhos vermelhos. Alicia abraçou-a e a puxou para o quarto, nem a deixando cumprimentar os tios direito. Isaac e Allison chegaram juntos, e só faltava Lydia e Jackson agora. Os quatro sentaram-se no sofá e começaram a tomar café; a conversa variou entre a escola dos meninos, o trabalho deles e sobre seus maridos. Lydia chegou com seu filho e Jackson.

As crianças pularam no tio quando ele chegou e Lydia passou por elas apenas bagunçando seus cabelos. O filho da loira, Julian, veio correndo para Erica, abraçando-a; a mulher retribuiu pegando-o no colo e fazendo carinho nele. O garoto abraçou-a de novo antes de sair e até as primas, que chamaram ele e Jacson para brincar. Ironicamente, ele gostava das crianças e o homem era bom com elas. Quando estavam Erica, Allison, Lydia, Stiles e Isaac acomodados na sala de visitas, o assunto passou para uma discussão que eles tinham discutido já com algum tempo.

– E então, você falou com Peter? – perguntou Lydia.

– Sobre?

– Sobre a adoção, ora! – disse, tomando de seu chá, por que Lydia não toma café.

– Sim... – disse, suspirando e coçando os olhos – Ele não quer filhotes, nem humanos nem lobisomens, eu não posso fazer nada...

– Ele é um pau! – soltou Allison – Desculpe...

– Desculpe nada! – disse Lydia – VocÊ sabe, por mais que você faça para agradar, crianças são algo que te completa, Isaac, e você merece te-las...

– Eu não estou fazendo isso sem a aprovação dele. Eu quero que nós dois sejamos pais, Lydia. – disse Isaac.

– Sim, nós sabemos... – Disse Erica – Mas Peter não pode impedi-lo, ele pode? Eu se fosse você, pegaria um filhote por mim mesmo...

– Eu já disse, não é isso que eu quero...

– Eu entendo Isaac. Acho que se Derek não tivesse concordado com Alicia eu também estaria muito triste... – disse Stiles – Mas talvez, se você conversar um pouco mais com ele, quem sabe...

– Não. Nós estamos nisso há mais de mês... – disse, suspirando – Eu não estou tão triste, gente, é sério. Eu tenho todos os filhotes comigo, está tudo bem...

Todos encararam Isaac, condolentes, e ele forçou um sorriso maior. Era realmente verdade que Peter estava irredutível quanto a terem um filho, mesmo depois de estarem juntos por mais de 10 anos. Isaac sabia que era por causa da sua antiga família, ele havia perdido suas duas filhas no incêndio e ainda não tinha se recuperado muito bem. Bem, quem teria certo? O incidente deixou marcas profundas em todos os sobreviventes.

Eles conversaram mais até a hora das crianças dormirem. Assistiram a um filme de Stiles, que não foi comédia romântica e sim um de ação. Comeram, e já era de noite quando Boyd estacionou o carro e buscou a mulher e as filhas. Lydia e Jackson foram logo depois, levando Julian. Isaac, Allison e Stiles foram os únicos que ficaram, mas logo Scott veio buscá-las. Meg despediu-se dos tios e Alicia e entrou no carro. Stiles e Isaac desejaram sorte para a menina e ela ficou envergonhada.

Quando Derek chegou, junto de Peter, às 11 da noite, eles encontraram Alicia já deitada e Stiles e Isaac assistindo a um programa de culinária. Isaac despediu-se e foi embora com Peter. Derek subiu as escadas e foi para os eu quarto, sendo seguido por seu marido. Stiles entrou na banheira junto de Derek, para poder relaxar.

– Você sabe isso é tão injusto. Com Isaac...

– Você diz sobre os filhotes...? – perguntou, ensaboando os braços de Stiles.

– Sim... – respondeu, fechando os olhos e apreciando o contato com Derek.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Peter e Isaac, os dois acabaram de chegar e Isaac foi para o micro-ondas, esquentar a comida que havia deixado para Peter. Depois de pronta, Isaac colocou-a sobre o prato, era massa, a predileta de Peter. O homem veio para a mesa e abraça seu parceiro na cintura, dando alguns beijos na nuca. Mas Isaac tinha ainda esse cheiro de apatia, de tristeza. Peter não gosta disso em Isaac.

– Está tudo bem? – perguntou.

– Sim, eu só estou cansado... – disse, dando um beijo em Peter. – Eu já vou para o quarto, ok?

– Tudo bem... – disse o homem, deixando o corpo de Isaac passar por suas mãos.

O mais novo entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Peter não comeu nem metade da comida e correu para o quarto. Isaac estava de costas para o lado da cama de Peter e estava agarrado ao cobertor. Peter entrou debaixo das cobertas e abraçou Isaac pela cintura, e mesmo que ele disfarçasse bem, Peter ainda percebeu que ele estava chorando. E isso causou uma dor profunda a Peter também.

 

–o0o-

 

(Um mês depois)

Isaac acabava de chegar do trabalho, era pelas três da tarde, e viu quando seu companheiro estava sentado no sofá. Ele sorriu e cumprimentou-o, e o homem se levantou sério, começando a conversar com Isaac. O mais novo deixou a bolsa no sofá e ficou de pé, cruzando os braços.

– Você está nervoso... – disse Isaac.

– Eu... Eu tenho um filhote... – disse Peter, sério. Isaac arregalou os olhos. – Existe essa mulher, eu a conheci há uns dez meses, ela me ligou e disse que estava grávida...

– O que?! – ele disse surpreso.

– Eu quero trazê-lo para casa assim que nascer e a mãe vai vir, claro! – disse, pegando nas mãos de Isaac, Peter. – Mesmo que a mãe seja humana, o filho é lobo.

– Espera... – disse Isaac, com os olhos arregalados.

– Eu queria saber se está tudo bem para você. Para trazê-los para cá...? – disse, encaramdo

Isaac se desvinculou de Peter, olhando-o assustado e surpreso. Deu alguns passos para longe e correu para fora de casa, deixando um Peter perplexo. Na cabeça do mais novo, ele estava assustado e triste, era normal para os lobisomens serem bígamos, mas eles já tinham conversado, e combinaram de não ter outros parceiros. Agora Peter aparecia com uma mulher e um filho. Isaac estava quebrado e medroso, ele gostava tanto de Peter, mas não aceitaria uma mulher, uma mulher e um filho!, dividindo seu espaço e esposo.

–o0o-

Derek estava em seu escritório, olhando para um monte de papéis em sua mesa. A janela da sala estava aberta, mas não atrapalhava em tudo. Sua secretária veio chamá-lo para observar o andamento da obra e ele saiu. Os homens terminaram de erguer as quatro paredes e Derek sorriu com o trabalho bem feito. No entanto, de repente começaram a ouvir murmúrios e advertências. Quando Derek virou-se para ver o que acontecia, ele viu Isaac e foi até ele. O menino estava ofegante e quando Derek chegou perto, ele só se abraçou ao alfa. Derek abraçou-o de volta, pedindo para ele se acalmar. Isaac começou a chorar, deixando as garras saírem e machucarem as costas de Derek.

O alfa saiu arrastando-o para a sala de aula sob o olhar curioso dos empreiteiros. Quando chegaram lá, Isaac voltou a abraçar Derek forte. O alfa estava com raiva, por que o que quer que tenha acontecido, ele ia rançar a cabeça de Peter por ter feito Isaac chorar. Não deu vinte minutos, sua porta foi aberta de rompante e Derek viu Stiles ali. Os dois lobos estavam sentados no chão, com Isaac enrolado braços e pernas contra Derek.

Stiles fechou a porta e se aproximou por trás, abraçando Isaac também. Derek sorriu quando Isaac se virou para Stiles e o abraçou. Eles não precisavam ver o rosto do menino para saber que estava inchado e vermelho, e Stiles jurou que faria Peter comer balas de wolfsbane assim que soubesse o que causou isso. Derek abraçou os dois juntos e Isaac gemeu feliz, sentindo-se confortável e seguro. Era sempre bom estar com a família.

–o0o-

 

Quando Peter chegou ao loft de Derek, ele sentiu o cheiro de seu companheiro. Ele supôs que o menino estava com Derek quando não conseguiu encontrá-lo em lugar algum. Alfas podem esconder-se, Betas não. E se o alfa não queria que Isaac fosse encontrado, Peter nem que quisesse conseguiria. Por que alfas tem essa capacidade.

 

A porta foi aberta por Alicia, que lhe encarava com ódio no olhar. Aquela menina nunca gostou dele, e ela até sorriu ao mostrar os dentes e garras quando disse que ele era permitido entrar. Lá cheirava a miséria, tristeza, raiva e mágoa. Muitas delas, vinham de Isaac, e aquilo entristeceu Peter.

– Peter... – Derek disse, quase voando no pescoço do homem – Você pode me explicar por que o seu companheiro, meu beta, veio ao meu trabalho chorando?

– Eu não sei... – disse, sinceramente – Eu tive um filho. Eu pensei que ele estaria feliz, mas ele surtou e correu para longe. – disse.

– Bem, isso seria ótimo, realmente bom! Se você não tivesse traído ele! – disse Stiles.

– O que?! Não! Eu não fiz!

– Ele nos contou Peter... – Derek disse, arranhando a almofada – Ele disse que você queria trazê-los, que você tinha um filho com ela que era recém-nascido...

– Espera, a criança não é minha!

De repente, a campainha tocou e Alicia olhou desconfiada para a porta. Ela abriu e deu de cara com Scott, Megan e Allison. A menina sorriu para Megan, mas olhou estranha para Scott.

– Não é uma boa hora, Tio Scott.

– Eu disse! Eles estão brigando! – disse Allison.

– Nós queremos saber o que houve, Alicia...

– Você não deveria ter trazido sua mulher e Megan. – disse ela, em um grunhido – Peter fez bobagem mais uma vez, só que desta vez, ele fodeu feio Tio Isaac. – ela resumiu a história.

– Deixe-nos entrar, Alicia, ou Peter vai acabar com a cabeça arrancada... – disse Scott.

– Eu acho que não. – disse de braços cruzados e sorrindo sacana – Papai disse que ninguém deveria interromper.

– Stiles ou Derek? – perguntou Allison – Aposto que foi Derek.

– Errou feio, linda! – disse, rude para Allison.

– Alli, deixe meus pais entrarem... – Megan disse finalmente, ganhando um olhar descrente da prima – Por favor...

– Meg, não...

– Então eu vou embora... – disse a menina se virando e começando a andar.

– Você não pode ficar brava comigo! Eu estou fazendo o que é certo! – ela disse, magoada, batendo o pé no chão.

– Eu não estou voltando por uma semana... – disse, mas não deu um passo mais.

– Me desculpe! Eles podem entrar! Me desculpe Meg! – disse Alicia, já longe da porta e dos pais de Megan, que olhavam as duas, surpresos. Alicia abraçava Megan pelas costas, em seu pescoço.

Scott e Allison entraram enquanto deixaram as duas meninas lá fora. Megan se virou para Alicia, que olhava magoada para Megan. A filha de Allison sorriu e agarrou a cintura de Alicia, dando-lhe um selinho demorado na boca. E mesmo que Alicia tentou beijá-la mais afundo, Megan recuou, sorrindo.

– Você é tão sacana, Meg! – disse Alicia, fazendo as duas caírem no chão.

A lobisomem começou a cheirar o pescoço da prima e deixou-se vários beijinhos lá. Meg riu, pedindo para a menina parar. Quando Alicia voltou para cima, ela sorriu. Já estava veio transformada e Meg passou a mão pelos cabelos da nuca de Alicia. A lobinha gemeu e abraçou Megan, colocando e menina sobre seu corpo.

– Quando eu for um alfa... – disse Alicia, sorrindo de orelha em orelha, já de volta a forma humana – Eu quero dar-te a mordida...! – disse, fazendo carinho em sua cintura.

– E eu vou aceitá-la, minha companheira... – disse, sorrindo e dando mais um selinho na loba. - Não me proíba nunca de estar com você...

– Eu não poderia... – disse Alicia, sinceramente.

–o0o-

Ignorando totalmente o que acontecia no corredor em favor do que acontecia na sala, ninguém se preocupou realmente com as duas meninas do lado de fora. Mesmo que Derek de repente riu enquanto Peter explicava o ocorrido. Todos olharam para ele, mas ele ficou sério de novo e mandou que Peter continuasse.

– Espera, então quer dizer que você não traiu Isaac? – Stiles perguntou – Por que ele acha que sim...

– Ele deve ter interpretado errado. Julia, a mulher, vai dar-nos seu filhote. Ela não o quer, e eu dei-lhe um boa quantia em dinheiro para isso.

– E Allison estava envolvida nisso desde o começo... – disse Derek olhando bravo para a mulher.

– Nós nos conhecemos há mais de um ano. Ela me contou que tinha esse cara na festa a fantasia que parecia um lobisomem, mas que não quis tirar a fantasia mesmo na hora do sexo. Então eu pensei que talvez fosse um. E ela nunca mais o viu e descobriu que estava grávida mesmo tendo sado camisinha. – disse Allison.

– Elas geralmente não funcionam para nós... – disse Peter.

A porta foi aberta e Alicia e Megan entraram, de mãos dadas.

– Como assim? O esperma de vocês é como base, ele corroi a camisinha? – perguntou Alicia. Megan ficou toda vermelha.

– Alicia, não é boa hora... – disse Scott.

– Você vai estar explicando para ela... – disse Stiles.

– O que? Eu? Nós combinamos que você sabe melhor falar sobre isso! – disse Derek dramático.

– Eu não estou dizendo a nossa filha se seu esperma tem pH básico ou não! – disse Stiles cruzando os braços – Eu já dei-lhe a palestra sobre sexo seguro lembra?!

– Você apenas ensinou-a a colocar uma camisinha e como usar lubrificante demais pode deixar as coisas difíceis! – brigou Derek – Isso não é palestra sobre sexo seguro, Stiles!

– Bem, até você não sabia a ultima parte! E você está explicando para ela por que a camisinha não funciona!

– Será que vocês não podem calar a boca! – disse um mal-humorado da escada. Quando todos eles se viraram, eles viram Isaac ali. – Eu acabei de perder meu marido e vocês discutindo sobre camisinha... – disse, descendo as escadas de volta – Vocês dois se quer as usam...

Mas de repente Isaac parou, virou-se para frente para olhar diretamente ao homem que estava no pé da escada. Ele olhou normal para Peter, com o mesmo olhar que tinha acabado de acordar e sempre com o mesmo humor seco. Peter deu um passo para frente e Isaac o mandou parar.

– Eu não quero te ver... – disse bravo – Você me enganou, me fez triste...

– Foi um mal entendido, Isaac.

– Sim, foi. Exatamente na hora em que eu decidi concordar esse relacionamento. Eu deveria saber que você não seria confiável, mesmo depois de tudo.

– Isaac, não seja assim. Você sabe que eu...

– Eu não vou aceitar uma mulher e um filho seu em nossa casa! – disse saltando contra Peter e fazendo os dois caírem no chão – Eu cortaria seu pescoço na primeira oportunidade, você sabe, e eu não sentiria remorso algum! – disse, com as garras e dentes de fora. Do lado direito, sangue já saía do pescoço de Peter.

– Isaac, acalme-se. – pediu Derek.

– Eu quero tanto matá-lo agora...! Mas tanto...! – disse, sufocando o lobo mais velho e deixando suas garras perfurarem mais.

– Isaac! – Derek disse, usando seus olhos de alfa.

Todos os lobos na sala retesaram os músculos, inclusive Isaac, que parou de machucar seu companheiro. Ele ficou olhando para ele, vendo-o regenerar e sentiu-se triste.

– Por que...? Diga-me, por que eu não sou suficiente?

– Você é. Você sempre foi. E você sempre será... – disse Peter, abraçando-o. – Você entendeu tudo tão errado, meu lobo, tão errado... Eu não quero trocá-lo...

– Você tem uma mulher e um filho... – Isaac não queria cair para as palavras gentis de Peter.

– Eu não tenho uma mulher e um filho. Eu tenho você, e você queria um filho, eu falei com esta mulher e ela decidiu dar o dela para nós. Eu nunca tive qualquer relação com ela...

– Você mente... – disse Isaac.

– Você pode sentir meus batimentos cardíacos, você sabe que não... – disse, abraçando mais forte o menino – Você é meu companheiro e eu quero você feliz. – disse, trazendo o rosto do menino para cima – Eu tenho medo que eu não possa demonstrar o quanto, mas eu realmente o amo. Nunca duvide disso, meu lobo... – disse Peter, beijando-o.

Isaac não aprofundou o beijo, principalmente por que Alicia deu uma tossida forçada. Os dois se separaram e Isaac parecia ainda frágil demais. Peter apertou-o, ainda caído no chão, e Isaac gemeu, indo para Peter.

– Você vai me dar um filho? – perguntou – E ela não é realmente sua mulher?

– Sim e sim. – disse sorrindo quando Isaac sorriu e deu-lhe vários beijos no rosto.

– Eu o amo tanto! Tanto! – disse feliz.

– Sim, eu sei... – disse Peter, abraçando mais a cintura de Isaac.

– Ótimo. Todos de bem, agora vocês podem dar licença da escada?! – disse Alicia, brava – Eu quero mostrar para Meg um vídeo no computador!

– Alicia, nós estamos conversando mais tarde. – disse Derek e a menina fez cara assustada.

– Eu realmente não preciso saber sobre seu esperma, papai.

– Não é sobre isso, loba. – disse o pai, envergonhado de novo – Nós estamos conversando de qualquer maneira.

– Papai... – disse para Stiles em suplica.

– Desculpe querida, você sabe como o seu pai é quem manda na casa...

Todos olharam debochados para Stiles, uma vez que Derek fazia praticamente apenas o que Stiles queria. Bem, talvez Stiles estivesse mentindo quando diz que Derek é quem manda, mas mesmo que todos saibam, não é problema aterrorizar sua filha um pouquinho. Seu pai sempre fazia isso.

– Nós vamos falar sobre Pack e mordida, Alicia. – disse Derek e as duas meninas fizeram cara aterrorizada. – Nenhuma das duas fugirá de mim...

– Stiles!! – as duas disseram em súplica e Stiles riu, jogando a cabeça para cima.

– Vão pro quarto... – disse, depois de terminar de rir. As duas correram para as escadas e Peter e Isaac já não estavam mais na sala.

– Onde estão...? – começou Scott mas todos arregalaram os olhos.

– Isaac Lahey você não está transando com o tio de Derek na minha cama! – disse Stiles, correndo para cima.

Os lobos escutaram um “Droga!” vindo de Peter e uma risada de Isaac.

– Deixe-o entrar, já estamos a meio caminho. – disse Isaac

– Stiles!! – Derek e Scott gritaram, correndo para impedir o menino de entrar no quarto.

**Author's Note:**

> Me deixem saber o que acharam!!  
> Agradeço desde já a todos!


End file.
